Little Green Eyes
by Murgy31
Summary: Harry Potter is a mute three year old in the care of a wellknown orphanage. Although wellcared for, Dumbledore still feels the need to check on him, and who does he send? Why, our favorite Potions Master of course! Not Slash. BabyFic. ADOPTED BY IGYMNAST
1. Green Eyed Mute

**A/N: Hi, I'm murgy31, and I have adopted this story from End Transmission. The following three chapters were written by End Transmission. I have decided to repost them under my pen name, so anyone that wanted to read the story could. I will take over the story as of chapter 4. Please hang in there with me, it is my first Harry Potter story.**

**A/N 2: The characters belong to JK Rowling and not me.**

The smell of French fries, hamburgers, and other such cafeteria foods wafted through the air, enticing the older boys who stood in line, waiting for their turn. The boys who had already gotten there food were sitting out in the room itself, eating at rounded tables, talking with their closest friends. If someone were to walk through this room, to behind the kitchen, they would find a plain door with a large window. Standing at this door, on the other side, staring out into the 'big-kid room' was a small boy.

His black hair was fuzzy, but flat against his head, still baby-hair thin. Wide, startling-green eyes stared at the giant kids with their platters of food and flocks of friends. _Someday, _he thought, _I'll be out there too. _But three-year olds did not eat with the big kids, because they could be squashed. Or, at least, that's what the nice ladies who took care of them said.

"Harry? Come on over and eat, dear." One of the nice ladies said, leaning over him and taking his hand, before easily pulling him over to a large table that was close to the ground. The other toddlers were picking at their oatmeal and soft fries, occasionally tossing a handful at a wall, at which point they would be softly reprimanded. Harry never did that, though. It wasn't nice to make a mess for someone to have to clean up.

The matron watched the young, black-haired boy as he scooped up a spoonful of oatmeal, and stuck it into his mouth. A bit dribbled off of his chin, but he didn't seem to notice or care. He was a very strange boy, she reflected. He had been brought to the Orphanage by his Aunt and Uncle, who stated that his parents had been killed, and he had been 'dumped on their doorstep'. Although the matrons had been disapproving, on hindsight he was better off here then with family who didn't even like him.

She remembered how he had been taken to the infirmary first, because of a deep cut on his forehead. It had healed well by now, but the scar it had left was clear. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt, and very unusual. Few cuts had a distinct shape to them, and fewer still healed as a complete scar. And, sometimes, the boy would cry out in the night, clutching at the said scar. It was a mystery, and one few adopters wished to deal with.

On top of that, the little boy was mute. He absolutely refused to speak, and the only time he was willingly vocal was during the night, when he had one of his nightmares. And even then it was only two words. 'Mommy' and 'stay'. And the two words were usually together. Marie, the matron, remembered walking in on one of these nightmares once. She had found the little boy silently screaming, and then he had begun to say it, "Mommy stay, Mommy stay" Over and over again. It had been terrifying.

As far as the matrons knew, the small boy had lost his parents to a careless car accident. But that night Marie had asked the boy to draw a picture of his dream. There was no car in the picture. Instead, Harry had taken a green crayon and had scribbled over the paper, indicating a flash of green. It didn't seem to add up with the story of a car accident, but perhaps that was all the child remembered? Maybe it had been late at night, and it was a green light at a light stop. Sometimes Harry's reactions to the dreams were frightening.

Yet the matrons loved the little boy. He was full of love, even at such a young age. Marie remembered the day she had come into work a week after her husband has passed away from an ongoing fight with cancer. Little Harry, as he was often called, had crawled into her lap, and held her hand; as if he understood how much pain she was in. He had this amazing capacity for comfort and love, and often the matron wished that his parents had survived. They had obviously been wonderful people.

A little tapping on her shoulder pulled Marie away from her thoughts. Harry was standing in front of her, his mouth covered in oatmeal and a smile on his face. "Yes, little one?" Marie asked, reaching out to smooth a lock of hair away from his scar. Harry tugged at her sleeve, and walked away a bit, still holding on. Taking the hint, Marie got up, and followed him.

Harry led her to the door connecting this small room with the larger cafeteria. He pointed out, at all of the older orphans who mulled around. Marie smiled knowingly, and put her hand softly onto his head. "You know you can't go out there, dear, you're too young. I hope you never get the chance to go out there, by then you'll be in a nice home with a new parent, or maybe parents. Wouldn't that be nice?" She stopped when she realized she was babbling, and quieted. Harry glanced up at her, and then nodded, smiling again.

Marie laughed, and pulled the small boy back to the other young children. "Lets get you cleaned up, hm?"

"You wished to speak with me, Headmaster?" The dour Potions professor entered the rounded room, feeling slightly apprehensive. Although he had learned over these last two years that Dumbledore was a kind man that he could trust, sometimes he was too kind. Often when he asked for an audience with Snape, it was usually to ask a favor, or else to talk. And Snape wasn't sure which was more unnerving.

It had been a mere two years since that faithful day, when frightened and horrified, Snape had fled to find Dumbledore. It was there that he had begged for forgiveness, and for the life of the woman he loved. Two years since she could not be saved, since Snape had willingly entered into Dumbledore's service. Dumbledore seemed to doubt Snape's ability to cope by himself, and often brought this experience up.

And yet, on the other side of these meetings, Dumbledore sometimes asked Snape for favors. Sometimes these were little things, potions for the Infirmary, or for the private stores. But, occasionally they were more pressing.

"Ah, yes, please come in and sit down, Severus. How are you faring?" Dumbledore looked at Snape through the tops of his half-moon spectacles, and motioned for the younger man to have a seat. Snape did, and he couldn't help but feel that he was sealing his own fate as he did so.

"As well as could be expected, Headmaster." He answered stiffly, not caring to elaborate, and hoping to whatever god might be out there that Dumbledore would not press the matter. Thankfully, it seemed like the Headmaster had other issues on his mind. Although, when Snape heard what the other had on his mind after all, he almost wished he had been summoned for a chat.

"Good, good. Well, Severus, I'm sure you are wondering why I've asked you to come. You must understand that there are few others I could ask to participate in this favor I'm about to ask of you, and all of them are currently busy with other tasks." Dumbledore began, pausing to see how Snape would react.

He did not; he simply looked Dumbledore in the eyes, and replied coldly. "And what favor might this be?"

Dumbledore took a small breath, which in anyone else might have been a deep one. "I need you, Severus, to go and have a look at little Harry."

Dead silence met the words, in which Snape's eyes flickered for a minute. He studied the Headmaster. Surely the man couldn't be serious? Surely a three-year old boy at a well-known orphanage did not need to be 'looked at'.

"Pardon? Please tell me that you don't mean Potter?" Snape asked softly, his finger unconsciously rising to trace his lips, something he did when he was nervous. Dumbledore seemed to notice this, and chuckled softly.

"I do indeed mean Harry Potter. I will say it again; I would not ask if there was someone else for the job. But there is not. I'm sure he is perfectly fine, Severus. You must ask if you may see him, make sure he is well, and then leave. You need not be there long." Dumbledore elaborated.

"You are adamant in this?" Snape asked, his voice a draw.

"Very." Dumbledore agreed. The pair studied each other for a moment more, and then Snape sighed in resignation.

"Very well. But do not ask this of me again, Headmaster." The last words were almost a snarl, and without waiting for a reply, he swept from the room, robes billowing in his favorite way.

"I do not think I will need to, my boy." Dumbledore said softly as he watched the door to his office close. If his plan worked, Severus would return to the orphanage on his own.

The man, adorned in a black wool shirt and a casual pair of muggle jeans, approached the orphanage doors slowly. He had contacted the place earlier, and he knew that he must go in, as they were expecting him. But it was not as easy as that. What was that old man playing at, assigning him to this? He worked every day to put Lily out of his mind, to keep those overwhelming thoughts away. But now he must face them in the form of her son. It was said that Harry Potter had his mother's eyes, and Snape hoped with all of his might that it was not true.

A motherly looking matron with curly black hair greeted him instantly at the door. She gave him a short 'hello', but did not make a move to bring him to where he would see the child. Instead, she stood there raking her eyes over him, as if judging him. He bore it, although he couldn't help but sneer.

"You'll be nice to him." The matron said suddenly, her words fierce and almost biting. "You'd better be, or I'll make sure you never come back. He's had enough to deal with in his life, and he doesn't understand much but kindness. You'll hurt him horrible if you're cruel to him."

Snape stared at her for a minute, before sneering even more. "I have no intention of being cruel to a three-year old." He replied stiffly, but she seemed to accept it, as she nodded and then led the way.

They came to a small room, in which the matron left Snape to go and fetch the boy. He glanced around, put off by the scattered toys. This really was a child's room, and suddenly he felt very uncomfortable. He had to get this over with, and fast.

The matron came back a few minutes later, holding the hand of a tiny boy who didn't look his age. His black hair was messy, but thin, and his head was turned downward as he stared at the floor. Snape found himself staring, unable to look away. He saw the matron give the boy a small, almost invisible nudge, and he finally looked up.

Snape felt himself freeze; go blank as if some giant magnet had wiped away all feeling. Lily. It was Lily. But, no. Wait. This was Harry. Harry _Potter. _But damnit, those eyes. They were so startlingly green, so similar to Lily's. They stared at his own black ones, they were expecting, waiting.

The first thing Harry realized was that this man was _tall. _He was also a bit scary, with greasy black hair, and a slightly crooked nose. But the man looked almost frightened to see him, _him, a little boy! _His glittering black eyes were boring into Harry's own, and it was a bit disconcerting. Harry self-consciously brushed a strand of hair over his scar. Wasn't that what everyone saw when they first met him? His horrible scar?

"Hello Po…Harry." Snape finally spoke, his voice a whisper. He had tried to say 'Potter' but it hadn't come out. Sure, the boy had that same head of jet black hair, that same sharp face, but he had Lily's eyes, and that seemed to block out every bit of Potter on the boy.

Harry just stared at the man. He wanted to say hi back, but when he opened his mouth, he found that he couldn't force the words out. He _never _could. It was the same every time. Was the man going to leave now, because Harry couldn't speak with him? But no, suddenly a sneer was on the man's face.

When Harry opened his mouth to speak, Snape remembered himself then. He sneered at the boy's lack of words, and looked at the matron, who had been standing watching the exchange silently.

"Is your orphanage so incompetent that it cannot even teach its wards to speak?" He asked, his voice drawn. He saw Harry flinch out of the corner of his eye, but ignored it, instead focusing on the angry glare he was now receiving from the matron.

"I was told that you knew about the boy's past. Is your employer so incompetent that he did not inform you that Little Harry is mute?" She answered back, her words more biting then Snape would have thought possible in the gentle looking woman. He felt taken aback, the Potter boy was mute?

_It must be after-effect of the curse that failed to kill him. _Snape mused, ignoring the matron to look once again at Harry. The boy was hanging his head again, and Snape could see that his hand was clinging to the matron's. "Have you at least taught him sign-language?" Snape asked suddenly, not looking at the matron, although he was listening for her reply.

"Well, no. We thought that he was much too young to learn such a complicated thing." She replied. Snape made a skeptical noise in the back of his throat.

"If he was able to talk, he would be by now, correct? Well, then this is just another form of communication. Does anybody here know it?" Snape asked, all traces of a sneer gone from his voice. When he saw the matron shake her head, he frowned. "I think I've seen enough for now. I must go and speak with my…employer. Other then being unable to communicate, he seems happy and healthy. Keep him that way, if you will." Snape began to leave the room, and yet he felt like something was unsaid.

He turned slightly as he rested his hand on the door handle, and glanced at Harry again. "I may return to teach him." He said quietly. And then he left the room, unable to take the green eyes staring into his any longer.

"You did not inform me that the boy is mute, Headmaster!" Snape snarled, having returned to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore immediately. This was his greeting as he entered the office. Dumbledore looked up, although he didn't seem surprised at Snape's return, nor his words.

"I did not think it was very important, and I knew you would find out when you went to see him. Is there another problem?" The Headmaster asked, putting down a sheet of parchment he had been reading.

"The boy does not even know sign-language. He cannot communicate." Snape replied, his voice losing only a little bit of its bite. He sat down in the chair opposite Dumbledore, and met the man's eyes.

"I'm afraid that there is little we can do about that. It is up to the orphanage to teach him such things. I have looked into this, I assure you. It seems fine to stay out of it for now." Dumbledore replied evenly.

"Well, why is he mute? Is it because of the curse that failed to kill him, or something else?" Snape demanded.

"No one is certain, Severus. Nobody can see any internal injuries, and I have reports from the orphanage that he does sometimes speak, usually in a midst of a nightmare. So I believe it must be a mental thing. Perhaps it will wear off as he ages." Dumbledore informed the younger man.

"Perhaps. And what if it does not wear off? The orphanage has no one there to teach him, Dumbledore. He will come here when he is eleven, with no way to communicate. How will he perform spells? There are ways it is possible if he knows sign language, but if he cannot communicate at all…" Snape allowed the sentence to hang, and to his satisfaction, Dumbledore seemed thoughtful.

"There is nothing I can think of to do, except for one thing. I believe you know what I am speaking of?" Dumbledore allowed his glasses to fall down his nose slightly, and his eyes glittered at Snape. The latter sighed, and nodded.

He had already told the matron that he might return. He had gone expecting to hate the boy on sight, but he couldn't seem to put the little boy with his mother's eyes out of his head. Besides, he needed some way to communicate besides on paper, and perhaps if Snape did this one thing, he could feel as if he had repaid Lily…at least somewhat.

Harry needed this. Lily would have wanted it. With a bit of satisfaction Snape remembered that James had not known such a thing. If the pair was still alive, and Harry was still mute, he may have had the chance to teach him then too. With a slight smirk on his face, Snape nodded to Dumbledore.

"I will teach him what he needs to know, Headmaster." He saw Dumbledore smile, and his smirk fell.

"I thought you might, my boy." The older man said softly.

"Manipulating old coot." Snape muttered, causing Dumbledore to chuckle.

What on earth had he just agreed to do?

**A/N: Please take a moment to review this wonderful chapter by End Transmission! **


	2. Green Eyed Student

A/N: Here is the second chapter by End Transmission…

The Orphanage was lacking in young children. Most of the children were at least seven years old, old enough to be out with the 'big-kids'. Those who were six years old and younger stayed in a separate wing, which is where Harry lived. There were no more then twenty of these children, and they all slept in the same, long room. It was a bit crowded, but it wasn't bad.

Harry lay on his bed, covered by his favorite blanket, and grasping his favorite toy. The blanket had prancing stags and their does, and was set on a green background. The toy was a stuffed doe, with soft green eyes. Occasionally the matrons took the children out on small field trips, and allowed them to buy one thing. The doe was older; he had found it during his first time out. The blanket, however, was a discovery from the last week. Both items had drawn him to them. He didn't know why, but both felt extremely important.

He could hear the soft breaths of the other children as they slept, and figured that he was probably the only one awake. He was thinking hard about the day he had, and especially about the stranger who had come to visit him. He had been so tall! But the way he had looked at Harry had made Harry feel…well; he wasn't sure what he felt. But the man had not seemed mean, at least not when he was looking at Harry.

The man and Marie had talked about something called Sign Language. Harry didn't know what it was, but he thought that maybe it would help him talk. The man had said he might come back and teach Harry it, hadn't he? Harry hoped he really did come back. He didn't know why…he didn't even know the man's name! But he wanted him to come back, badly. And it was with this thought in his head that he fell asleep that night, and for the first time in a long while he did not have that bad dream with the green light.

Snape didn't want to go back to the orphanage. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. In all honesty, his mind seemed to crave seeing those bright green eyes again. _Lily's eyes, Lily's eyes. _Damn that boy and his genes. Why couldn't they have been Potter's eyes? It would have been so easy to forget the boy then. He wouldn't have worried about Sign Language or the boy communicating. But he had already agreed to return to the orphanage, and he wouldn't go back on his word.

And so he found himself once again in front of the building. This time his arm was curled over a group of books, all about Sign Language. He knew it well enough, but he figured that if he was teaching Potter, _Harry, _he mind as well brush up on it as well.

Marie was waiting inside, and she gave Snape a small smile when he walked in. "Professor." She said, holding out a hand. Snape took it, and gave it a small shake, before dropping it. She wasted no time in judgments this time, and instead took him directly to the same room he had been in before. This time, Harry was already in there, playing with a stuffed doe. Snape had to force himself to keep walking at the sight. Even as such a young child, Harry seemed to be attracted to those things that represented his parents.

"I'll just leave you two alone then, shall I?" Marie said, already at the door. Snape glanced at her in surprise; yesterday she had clung desperately to the child, as if she was afraid Snape might bite his head off. But he wasn't about to argue; she was a bit annoying, actually. So instead he just gave her a nod of his head, and she left the room.

Harry had stopped playing with his toy, and was now staring up at Snape, his green eyes wide. Snape took a spot on the ground, seeing as there were no chairs in the room, and stared right back. And this is how they spent their next two or so minutes, having a sort of staring match. Finally Harry blinked, and tilted his head, as though inquiring.

"You cannot speak at all?" Snape asked, just to make sure. The boy shook his head, and drew his knees up to his chin, as though nervous. "Well, we are going to remedy that. First though, I should tell you my name. I am Pr…Severus Snape. You may call me Severus." A child wouldn't really understand the concept of a professor, would they?

_Severus. _Harry mulled the name around in his head, and wished he could test it on his tongue. He even tried, he mouthed the name, trying to force words through his throat, but they didn't come. He frowned, and laid his head on his knees.

"Now, seeing as that you're three years old, I highly doubt you know what Sign Language is, so let me elaborate. Sign Language is a way of talking with your hands, by making signs." Snape curled his fingers flat against his palm, leaving his thumb out. "This is the letter A. I doubt you know your alphabet very well, so we will be starting with that."

When Harry gave the man a very confused look, Snape sighed. How on earth was he supposed to do this? He was used to teaching pre-teens and then teenagers, not three year olds. Perhaps the orphanage was right, Harry was much too young to learn such a thing. But…no, that couldn't be it. The boy had to learn to communicate, and this was just another way to do that. Snape would have to be more patient.

"Letters…are things that you spell with. They create words. Words…well, 'cat' is a word, and it's spelled with the letters C, A, and T. Do you understand?" Snape tried again, speaking more slowly. When Harry nodded, Snape let out a slight breath. So the boy wasn't completely ignorant, actually, for a three-year old he seemed to catch on rather fast.

"Good. Now, most people can speak words at your age. But you're an exception to the case. You're something we call mute, Harry, and it means that you cannot speak. However, you can still use sign language, which I've said before. You will need to be able to talk in some way, and this seems to be the only solution." Snape sighed at the boy's inquiring look. "The only…way to make you speak. A Solution is an answer to a problem." He elaborated, and the boy nodded.

"Now I'm going to show you some letters, and I want you to repeat the sign to me." Snape said, before holding up one hand. He curled his four fingers around to lie flat against his palm, and kept his thumb pointing out. "This is the letter A." He said. "Now, show me the letter A."

Little Harry put up his tiny fist, and placed his fingers accordingly. They were hardly perfect, and so Snape leaned forward and tweaked them. The touch sent a shock through him, and he quickly leaned back away. "There. That is the letter A. Now, lets move on. This is the letter B…"

And it continued from there. The two stayed in the room for a good hour together, Snape showing the young boy a letter, which he would then repeat. Harry's ability to grasp the knowledge was more then one would expect from the Three-year old, and Snape couldn't help but smirk. This was definitely Lily's blood at work.

The two ended their lesson with Snape reading a small bit from his book on Sign Language to Harry. The young boy watched Snape with a rapt attention, as if he was hanging onto Snape's every word. Although the Professor would never admit it, he kind of enjoyed it, this attention from Lily's son.

When finally the man stood to leave, he had to look away from Harry, who was staring at him almost…sadly. The little boy tugged on Snape's long sleeve, and kept pointing at himself, as if asking something. Snape frowned. He could easily see what it was Harry wanted so badly through Legilimency, if he so wished. But part of him didn't want to know, part of him suspected; and the other part hid behind the excuse that it would be good for the boy to wait until he could actually speak.

But Snape did lean down to Harry's level, and looked the boy right in his startling green eyes. "Ask me again when you can speak with your hands, Potter." He said softly, and the boy nodded. Snape dashed the growing smile, and nodded, before getting once again to his feet.

"Very well, Potter. I will see you again tomorrow, and then the day after that, until you have learned to use Sign Language." And with that, Snape spared the boy one last nod, and then swept from the room, his books tucked under his arm.

Harry watched him go, and vaguely registered Marie entering the room and taking him by the arm. He liked Severus. The man was kind, and really seemed to want him to learn. But he felt so confused. He knew that Marie had brought the man to teach him to talk, but was that all? Had she finally given up on getting him adopted, finally decided that he wasn't worth it, that no one was ever going to want him? But maybe, just _maybe _if he was nice to Severus, and listened to the man, maybe _he _would decide to adopt him.

Severus leaned heavily against his mentor's room, and knocked on the door. When the soft 'enter' sounded, he pushed the door open. Dumbledore was sitting there, looking expectant. That damned twinkle was still in his eye, suggesting that there was going to be a long talk following this.

"Severus! It's good to see you, how was your session with young Harry?" There was so much in that one sentence, much unsaid. Many questions that needed answers Snape wasn't willing to give.

"It went well, Headmaster. He caught on quickly, although I am sure we have a long way to go. He is a mere three, after all." Snape replied, his voice stiff. Dumbledore nodded, and leaned forward a little.

"It's good to hear. How is he? Does he seem happy, healthy? You said before that he did, I remember, but is he still?" The older man asked.

"Headmaster, it's hardly been a day since I last saw him. He was as healthy and apparently as happy as ever. He was playing with a stuffed…doe…when I arrived." Snape said, and the instant he did he regretted it. He should not have mentioned the toy, no, that was likely a very bad idea. Sure Enough…

"That must have given you quite a jolt." Dumbledore observed quietly, glancing over his half-moon spectacles. Snape felt his finger at his lips, tracing them softly.

"Quite." He replied shortly. Dumbledore nodded, and leaned back in his chair, his eyes soft as he observed Snape.

"Take some time to bond with the boy, Severus." Dumbledore started, his voice gentle. "You may find that he is more like Lily then you expect. At least give him a chance." He continued.

"I don't believe I have much choice in the matter, do I Headmaster? I have to teach the boy, after all." He said, sneering.

"I do believe you offered, my boy. And, as it were, teaching is not quite the same thing as bonding. Do try to actually talk to him about something other then sign language. Now, I do believe that is enough pestering. I am sure you are tired." Dumbledore answered, coming around his desk to place a hand on Snape's shoulder.

"Indeed." Snape replied, getting to his feet and removing himself from Dumbledore's touch. "Good day, Headmaster." He finished, before leaving the room, slightly disturbed. He dared not turn around, not wanting to see that infernal glitter of Dumbledore's eyes. As if the man knew everything.

Summer break was the best part of the year. When Snape could be left alone, and didn't have to deal with those idiotic students who just didn't understand the pleasurable art of potions. None of the consistent chattering that just never seemed to cease. Ah, yes, how he hated, absolutely _loathed _his job. But he had two reasons for continuing.

The biggest being his debt to Dumbledore, obviously. It had been part of their pact, and Snape, as stated before, was not one to go back on his word. The other reason was a bit more personal. He hoped that someday some student would come who was a natural at potions, as he had been. A student that he could actually tutor in the finest of arts. It was a wish unlikely to ever come true, but a man could hope, couldn't he?

Perhaps that was the real reason behind his odd…desire to teach Potter. Maybe it wasn't because of Lily at all, but rather because finally, here, was someone he could tutor. True, it wasn't exactly the same; Sign Language was far from Potions. Still, it was something. Yes, that must be it. It wasn't the draw of Lily's eyes, no, never that.

_But it was! _His mind inserted forcefully, if it had a voice it would likely be screaming. He snarled lightly under his breath, his hand clamping tight around the black quill he was holding. A bit of ink splattered onto the paper below, and reluctantly he gave up on it. He obviously wasn't in the right state of mind to be focusing on anything, not even this important potion paper he was _supposed _to be working on.

Damn that blasted boy. The Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who he was supposed to hate, the boy who was supposed to be exactly like that arrogant James Potter! He wasn't supposed to be like Lily, who would never have hurt a fly, unless of course it was somehow dangerous to her family. He wasn't supposed to give him the same looks that Lily would give him, that look full of trust and hope. But that's exactly who he was like, and there was no denying it.

Snape groaned, and buried his face in his hands, something that he only felt comfortable doing when he was alone. All he had to do was teach Potter sign language, and then that would be that. He wouldn't have to deal with him until the boy reached eleven, and he could build up that same old idea of hatred by then, right? If he could just get past this hurtle, things would work out for the best, and he could stop thinking of Potter as Lily's son.

But by Merlin, this boy would be the death of him!

"So, my Little Harry, did you have a good time with mister Snape?" Marie asked as she leaned over, tucking the small boy in. Harry grinned up at her, and nodded his head eagerly. His little hands flashed out, and slowly but surely he made the sign for A, crossing his fingers over his palm. Marie smiled, and shook out his hair, while simultaneously removing the boy's tiny glasses.

"Oh, that's very good, Harry. You must be learning fast." She cooed. The boy's face lit up, and he convulsed slightly. For a minute it terrified Marie, until she realized that the boy was laughing. She giggled in response, and tucked the deer blanket tighter around his chin. "Good night, Harry dear. You must be well rested for your time with Severus tomorrow, after all."

At her words Harry's eyes widened slightly, and he nodded. Then he turned his face away, and his eyes snapped shut. Marie chuckled again, before leaving the room full of small sleeping boys.

Harry was once again waiting for Snape as the man entered the small room where they held their sessions. When the man actually entered, Harry's head snapped up, and to Snape's slight horror, a wide smile spread across the boy's face. Snape shook his head fiercely, and took a seat on the floor, across from Harry.

_Severus! _Harry tried to say, and although the thought ran clear in his head, it didn't come out as words. The small boy sighed, but his grin didn't fade. Someday soon, with Severus' help, he'd be able to talk! That's why the older man was here, right?

They dived into the lesson immediately. Harry noticed that his tutor seemed oddly distracted. He didn't know the man well yet, of course, but even he could see that Severus seemed less intense then he had been the day before. Yesterday he had been staring into Harry's eyes, and had drilled him continuously with information. Harry had liked that, but this was okay too.

At least, it was until Severus got angry. Harry was having trouble with a particular hand gesture, the sign for Wisdom, which essentially consisted of bending down all fingers except for the index, which had to be bent just so. After a few 'No, like this', Severus finally reached forward and grabbed Harry's hand roughly.

"Are you so incompetent that you can't even manage such a simple gesture, Potter? Like, This!" The man snarled, and Harry sat frozen, green eyes fixed on the clasped hands. He was trying really hard just to do it right, and he thought he was pretty close! But Severus was still mad at him. He was a nice man, but sometimes he got frustrated when Harry couldn't do something right. But he had never _yelled _before!

Harry bit at his lip, and pulled his hand from the man's. He slowly signed '_sorry' _something that he had learned earlier in the lesson. He looked at his shoes determinedly, waiting for the next instructions. But, instead, he heard the older man sigh. When Harry dared to look up, he saw that a pale hand was running through greasy hair, and then it came back around to rest against the man's face, as if he was holding his head up.

"No, it is I who should be sorry. I understand that you are trying your best, and it is very good for a three year old. I am afraid that this must be all for today, it has not been the best for me, you see." Snape muttered from behind his head. Of all the idiotic things to do, taking out his frustration at himself out on a young boy. No, it was best not to continue this for now. Perhaps he would go home and organize his thoughts into a Pensieve. Yes, that would work. And then, hopefully, he would understand himself better. Understand this odd confusion that was a mix between not wanting to teach the boy, and yet wanted to. Why couldn't it just be as simple as hating him, as it had been before?

Snape started when he felt a sudden weight against his chest, and when he removed his hand from his face; he saw that the small boy had crawled into his lap. Harry's tiny hand was lying on his long dark sleeve, and the boy was staring up into his face. Staring at him with Lily's eyes. Snape felt his heart catch then, and suddenly it was all very, very clear. There was no need to be confused, there was no doubt whose son this really was.

After all, only Lily had ever had compassion for him, the proclaimed 'greasy git' of the schoolyard. Only Lily could ever have those eyes, and only Lily could use them in such a way that would make even the Dark Lord's heart melt. Ah, assuming he had one, of course.

Gently, Snape removed the boy from his lap, and with reluctance reached out and scoffed the boy's hair. "I am not angry at you, Harry. You've done very well, as I've said. I promise I will return tomorrow, but I must leave for now." He brought his voice down to a softer level, and this time it seemed the boy listened to him. But he had one more thing to say, or motion, anyways.

Harry reached out and plucked up the picture-based book Snape had brought with him. The boy pulled it to him, and hugged it to his chest, and then looked up at Snape pleadingly. The older man couldn't help but chuckle.

"Do you even know how to read?" Snape asked. The boy stared at him, and then shook his head. But he didn't let go of the book, but instead pulled it tighter, his eyes never leaving Snape. The latter sighed slightly, but gave the boy a rare smile.

"Oh very well, if you insist. You may keep the book with you. But I expect it to be in good condition when we meet tomorrow, yes? Bring it with you. If you can show me that you can take responsibility for it, you may keep it. Sound good to you?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy's enthusiastic nod. His smile turning into a slight smirk, Snape got to his feet.

"Until tomorrow then." Snape said, but the small boy wasn't listening. He was already tucked into a corner with the book on his lap. Shaking his head slightly, Severus Snape left the room.


	3. Samantha & Joseph Piccet

A/N: This is the last chapter by End Transmission. Thank you so much for letting me adopt your story.

"So, you believe that you could take care of our Little Harry? Even after what I've told you about him?" The woman, big, burly, but kind of face, leaned across her desk, fixing the couple before her with an intense stare. The two were young, anyone could see that. The woman was thin and tall, and had wavy blond hair that seems to sparkle even in the artificial light. The man was a bit stockier, but in no way large. His face was kind, but his eyes seemed to blaze with a hard light; his dark brown hair lay in fringes across his face.

It made her nervous. Little Harry needed gentle words, and someone who could be there for him when he experiences a nightmare. Which, according to always-loyal Marie, happened quite often. She was not so sure that these people could give the boy what he needed. But on the other hand, they had not fled when she had admitted that he was mute. Nor had they seemed to mind when she mentioned the nightmares. And given that this was the first couple to have no objections, she felt as if she must at least give them a chance.

"Oh, yes." The woman spoke, her voice oozing a sweetness that didn't belong. "We could take very good care of the boy. He would turn into a proper young lad under our watchful eye." She batted her eyelashes, as if to sway the woman's opinion.

"We cannot have children of our own, and adoption seemed like the easiest choice." The man added leaning forward slightly, the fringe of hair hiding his face. "Now, if we could actually meet the lad?" He added, his voice hard, as if he was getting impatient with all of the questions.

Laura, the Head Matron, sighed and nodded. "Yes, I suppose you must. I will go and fetch him. Are you still planning on taking him out into the city for the day?" She didn't feel comfortable with letting Harry go with these people, but she could get in trouble for refusing them when there was no reputable evidence to suggest they were not trustworthy.

"Of course." The lady oozed. "And we will even buy him a little trinket, if he so wishes. Now go on, go get the boy." The woman waved her hands at Laura, as though chasing her off. The matron bit at her lip, holding back a tart reply, and instead left the room to seek out the boy.

Harry and Marie were busy reading through a picture book concerning Sign Language. _Of course._ Laura had forgotten about the mysterious man who was teaching the boy to speak. She had only met him once, and he had seemed formidable, but not particularly unkind.

"Ah, Marie, Harry, there you are. Harry dear, there are some people here who want to meet you." Laura said kindly, leaning down so she was eye-level with the boy. "They want to take you out to the city today, so you can spend some time with them. What do you think?"

Harry flashed her a sign, much to her delight, although she couldn't read it. She looked up at Marie questioningly, who frowned. "He's asking who they are." She informed the Head Matron.

"Why, their names are Samantha and Joseph Piccet. They seem like very nice people." It almost felt as if she were lying.

Harry glanced up at Marie, and flashed another sign. "Oh dear, that's right." Marie glanced back at her boss. "Professor Snape will not know about Harry's trip with the Piccets, and he is near impossible to reach. He does not even have a phone!"

"You will have to inform him when he comes for Harry's lesson then. The trip will likely take a greater part of the day. Do make sure to mention that, Marie. Now, Little Harry, let us go and meet the Piccets." Harry stared up at Laura, and bit at his thumb. He didn't want to meet the Piccets. He wanted to stay for his lesson with Severus. But he could see that, in this matter, he had little choice. And so, reluctantly, he got to his feet and allowed Laura to lead him from the room.

He rethought his decision when he actually met the pair. The woman was tall and pretty, but there was something in her features that scared him. The man, on the other hand, seemed pretty normal, but his eyes glittered with something almost…sinister. No, Harry didn't want to go with these people. He wanted his Severus. Yes, _his _Severus. Would the man be angry that they could not have their lesson today? Would he abandon Harry because of it? No! That couldn't happen! Harry didn't want these people!

"Hello, Harry dear. My name is Samantha. We are going to take you out to town, won't that be so much fun? Oh…dear, we can't have a little boy carrying around something like _that." _The tall woman was eyeing his doe with distaste. "Little boys don't have stuffed animals, Little Harry." She added, and the nickname, which he loved, sounded wrong from her.

"Laura, would you take this, please? It's unsightly." The woman finished, leaning down to take Lily, his doe. Harry opened his mouth in a silent yell, and pulled away, hiding Lily behind his back. Samantha couldn't have his toy! She was special to him, and Severus liked her too, he had told Harry that once.

"_That's quite the toy you have there, Harry. __A very pretty doe.__ Do you know what a doe is?" Harry had shaken his head. "It is what they call a female deer. Does she have a name?" At that Harry had perked up, and he shifted through the book, trying to find a picture that represented the doe's name. The closest thing he found was a flower, although it hadn't been the flower he wanted. Of course, he didn't really know what a Lily looked like, anyways._

_But Severus had understood. And a sad look had entered the man's eyes, making Harry wonder if he had done something wrong. "__Lily, that__ is a very good name for her, Harry. I think she is a very nice toy. Keep her safe forever, all right? Now, let's continue…"_

Harry would keep her safe, as he had promised. And that meant that this woman could not lay her hands on her! Samantha didn't like that, however, and a blazing look entered her eyes. It scared Harry, but not enough to make him give Lily up.

"Here, Harry. I will keep your toy safe for you, and she'll be waiting for you when you get back, ok?" That was Laura's voice. She had leaned down to Harry's level, and was smiling kindly at him, with her palm extended. Harry bit his lip, but he knew he could trust Laura. She had watched Lily before, after all. And so he released the doe from his grip, and set it in the woman's hand.

"Oh thank you, Harry, you're such a good boy. Now go on and have fun with the Piccets, alright, dear?" Laura said quietly, giving Harry a small kiss on the forehead. Harry nodded, and then turned to Samantha, who no longer looked angry. She took one of his hands, and Joseph took the other. The three left the building, Harry glancing back one last time. _I'll be back, I'll be back. Laura promised I would. _He chanted mentally.

Severus Snape was not a happy person. He sneered down at the poor matron, who only just kept herself from cowering. Snape had come all this way to this God-forsaken orphanage, only to find out that they had sent Harry off, all alone, with a young couple. Not only was he annoyed that he had traveled so far for nothing, he was also deeply concerned.

From the moment Marie had mentioned the 'Piccets', he had felt as if something was off. Something didn't feel right, and he didn't like that. Marie had said that she hadn't met the people. And so he had gone to Laura, who even _admitted _that something about the people seemed cold! And yet they still let _Lily's Son _out of their sight.

Well, Snape wouldn't have it. He had to know if these 'Piccets' were taking care of the boy. And so he swept from the Orphanage, after giving Laura a very…_stern_ talking to. The matrons had said that the Piccets had planned to take Harry into the Muggle town. That seemed innocent enough, but Snape couldn't put it out of his head that something wrong was going on. And Merlin save those Muggles if anything happened to Lily's child.

He found them along a crowded street. Even from the description he had forced from the Head Matron, he wouldn't have seen them if it hadn't been for the blob of black hair walking by their side. Harry had his hand in the woman's, although he didn't look too happy about it. His head was hanging, and even from a distance Snape could see the distress in the child's eyes.

Snape surreptitiously got closer, and it was then that the woman's honey-covered voice could be heard. "Pick up your head, boy! People will think you're an invalid or something." Snape's lip curled, even as he watched Harry obey. How dare that muggle boss around _his pupil _like that?

"Ah, yes. Let's go in here, dear. Perhaps we can find something for the boy, a trinket, as you said." The man beckoned to the store on their nearest right. The woman grinned widely.

"Yes, yes, of course. Come along, Harry." The blond practically yanked the three-year old in after her. Snape frowned, hesitated, and then followed.

The shop was fairly large, and Snape couldn't help but feel a little respect for the man. He, at least, seemed to know what attracted children. The shop was bright and colorful, and full of muggle toys. There were stuffed animals of all species, toy soldiers, small blinking objects, and more. Snape was not at all surprised when Harry instantly walked towards the shelves of animals; he had already proven how much he liked the things.

The woman, however, seemed to think that it was improper. "Didn't I tell you before that little boys don't play with stuffed animals? You don't want people to think you're some kind of fairy, would you? Come along, let's go and look at toys a young man should have." She took Harry by the hand, and pulled.

To Snape's great relief--the boy had some fight in him after all! --Harry tugged back, one arm reaching for a stuffed black and white dog. Snape's relief turned to rage in a split second when the woman yanked, bringing Harry right up to her leg, which was about as far as he reached.

The movement was so tiny, so weak, that no one but Snape, who was watching closely, would have seen it. It was unlikely that it had even hurt, but when Snape saw the woman slap Harry across the face, he became enraged, and gave up his position as a spy. He crossed the distance in a minuscule amount of steps, and found himself shoving the woman away from the small boy, who was holding his face in shock.

"My dear lady." Snape began, his voice soft, cold, and full of menace. "I hope I did not just see you strike an innocent child, just for wanting to look at a toy." His voice becoming quieter, if it was possible.

"Of course not!" Samantha's voice was full of mock surprise. "Why, sir, I'm sure you must have been seeing things! I would never hit a child." Snape snarled, and too his pleasure, the woman backed away, looking truly frightened.

"You're lying." He hissed, putting his face towards hers. "This little trip of yours is over, I'm taking Harry back to the orphanage, and alerting the matrons to exactly what happened. If you so much as come back to that place, to meet any child, I will come after you myself, is that clear?" When she nodded, obviously cowed, Snape turned away, looking at Harry.

The boy seemed to have recovered from his shock of being struck, and was currently staring up at Snape, his eyes dancing. Snape barely suppressed a smile as he reached out with his hand to grasp Harry's. "Come, Harry, we are leaving. I'm going to take you back to the orphanage now. I'll bet Marie will be waiting, and she'll be very happy to see you." He said, his voice becoming less cold.

Harry nodded, and began to walk forward. Before he had taken more then a couple of steps, however, he had stopped. He half-turned around, and his eyes fell on something. When Snape followed the look, he saw that Harry was staring at the dog he had reached for before. Harry looked away again, and began to walk, but this time Snape stopped him. While simultaneously throwing the Piccet's a sneer, Snape reached out and took the dog from the shelf. He then handed it to Harry, who stared up at him with amazement. Snape then took the boy to the counter to pay for his new toy.

Seeing that the boy's trip into town had been cut short, the pair ended up having time for a lesson after all. Of course, they had to retrieve Lily from Laura first, and then they had to decide on a name for the stuffed dog. Snape had always considered the naming of inanimate objects pointless, but he could understand the child's need to do so. And so he agreed that they could put off the lesson for a few minutes, and instead search through the book to find a good name for the little black and white dog.

Snape sat across from Harry on the floor as the latter flipped through the pages. Every now and then he would pause, study the picture, and then continue on. Finally, after what seemed like hours, although it was really only about ten minutes, the boy stopped for good, and flashed Snape a sign.

_:Star_

That must be the name Harry had chosen for his new, stuffed companion. Snape considered it a minute, and then he nodded, a tiny smile lighting up his face. "Star. A good name. Now, are you ready to continue with your lessons? I'd like to teach you some more words, and maybe how to make a sentence." He said, and when Harry nodded, they began.

Dumbledore was waiting for Snape as the latter walked into the small, circular office. Snape took his place in the chair across from the desk, and silence fell over the pair. Dumbledore waited patiently, knowing that the younger man before him needed to say something, but had no idea how to go about it. Finally, Snape sighed, and then spoke.

"There was a couple who came to the Orphanage in hopes of spending time with, and I'm guessing eventually adopting, Harry." He said with disdain, his lip curling slightly. Dumbledore, of course, could hear what had not been said, but he did not comment on that yet.

"You say that as if something changed their mind." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I did. The woman _struck _him, Albus! I wouldn't have it! They were unfit to be parents." Snape's sneer curled higher.

"Well then, it sounds like everything worked out well. So…why is it bothering you so?" Dumbledore's voice softened. Snape glanced up at his mentor, and he couldn't help but feel defeated. He knew why this was bothering him, of course. He knew his mind rather well. But he didn't like it, didn't want to admit it. But he knew he must, he had to tell someone, and only Dumbledore could understand.

"As long as he is in that place, he could be adopted at any time, by anyone. And when he is adopted by kind, caring people, he will see that I'm far from nice, and will likely reject me. He will not want to see me again, and…I don't want that, Albus. He is…my last link to Lily." Snape could feel his voice catching, and hated himself even more for it. He wasn't weak, he _wasn't. _

"I think it is more then that." Dumbledore pointed out gently. "I believe that, and forgive me for saying it, that you have grown to care for the boy as himself, as well." Snape looked away, staring at his hands. He couldn't deny it; there was truth in the older man's words. He had begun to care for Harry, who was so innocent, and so very much like Lily. Harry, with his stuffed doe and dog, and his compassion for others.

Snape nodded, and he heard Dumbledore chuckle. His head snapped up, and he fixed the older man with a glare. Dumbledore smiled gently at him, and reached out to cover his hand with his own.

"Peace, Severus. I was only chuckling because I warned you that this might happen. There is no shame in caring for someone, my boy. In fact, it is a man's-"

"Greatest strength. You've said it before, Albus." Snape interrupted. "Albus, what can I do? It is almost inevitable that he will be adopted, and I don't believe I could stand being shunned from his life."

"Yes, it is always possible that it may happen. But for now, Severus, you have a chance to make an impact on his whole life. You have a chance to teach him to speak. Take your chance, keep teaching him. I believe the answer you are looking for will come to you." Dumbledore said quietly.

"You know what I should do." Snape said suddenly, fixing the man with an incredulous look. "You know, but you're not telling me!" Dumbledore chuckled again, but he didn't deny it.

"Yes, I know what _I _believe you should do. But you need to figure it out for yourself. I highly doubt you would appreciate what I would have to say." Dumbledore stood from his chair, and began to pace softly around the room. He stopped by Fawkes' perch, and stood there, running a hand through the phoenix's soft feathers.

"I shouldn't have even offered to teach him. My life was so much simpler before." Snape groaned softly, putting his head in his hands. What had he been thinking?

"No, Severus." Dumbledore said suddenly, turning to face the younger man. "Quite the contrary. I believe this decision was probably the best one you have ever made in the course of your life. Now, it is quite late, and you should get some rest. Think about what we've spoken of, Severus."

Snape got up to leave, his mind more befuddled then it had been before he had walked into the office.

"Oh, and Severus." Dumbledore said, even as the other left. "Do not shut the boy out of _your _life because of your confusion. He needs you just as much as you need him."


	4. Christmas at Hogwarts

AN: This is the first chapter of what I Have written. I would like to thank End Transmission for allowing me to take over the story. Thanks for the opportunity! All thoughts are in _Italics. _The flashback will be bolded.

A/N 2: I am continuing this story basically from where End Transmission left off. I am setting this chapter around Christmas. This story is going to be an eventual adoption fic, but I will develop the relationship first. The characters do not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Previously in Little Green Eyes_

"Yes, I know what _I _believe you should do. But you need to figure it out for yourself. I highly doubt you would appreciate what I would have to say." Dumbledore stood from his chair, and began to pace softly around the room. He stopped by Fawkes' perch, and stood there, running a hand through the phoenix's soft feathers.

"I shouldn't have even offered to teach him. My life was so much simpler before." Snape groaned softly, putting his head in his hands. What had he been thinking?

"No, Severus." Dumbledore said suddenly, turning to face the younger man. "Quite the contrary. I believe this decision was probably the best one you have ever made in the course of your life. Now, it is quite late, and you should get some rest. Think about what we've spoken of, Severus."

Snape got up to leave, his mind more befuddled then it had been before he had walked into the office.

"Oh, and Severus." Dumbledore said, even as the other left. "Do not shut the boy out of _your _life because of your confusion. He needs you just as much as you need him."

**Christmas at ****Hogwarts**

Severus took the Headmaster's words to heart, or at least as close to heart that he would allow. He was not a man to wallow in emotion, but he did allow himself a moment to ponder his future with Harry._ When did Potter become Harry? _Severus thought startled. He paced back and forth across the living room in his quarters at Hogwarts, his robes billowing around him as he went. He paused every so often to gaze into the fire. _When you saw his eyes__ you idiot._ He silently cursed the headmaster for being right once again. His life had been simpler before he began to teach Harry, right? _Yes_, He reasoned, _but what kind of a life was it? _He was an angry, bitter man, hardened by his experiences with the Dark Lord, but most of all he was lonely. He stopped in front of the fire, as if coming to a startling realization. He didn't have to be alone. _What a sobering thought_. Severus thought. A slight smile played at his lips as he whirled around and went out the door.

An hour later he stood in front of the Muggle Orphanage in a pair of muggle jeans and a soft black sweater, under is black wool coat. He had spoken to Marie an hour ago and it had been arranged that Harry would spend Christmas Day with Severus at Hogwarts. _It hadn't taken much __to convince Albus to let Harry spent Christmas at __Hogwarts_ Severus thought dryly. A small smile played at his lips as he thought back on his conversation with the Headmaster.

Flashback

**He rapped on the door of the Headmaster's office and waited to be admitted. ****It had been three years since he threw himself at the Headmaster's mercy, and he had settled in nicely as ****Hogwarts**** resident greasy git. ****Still trips to see the Headmaster made his nerves stand on end. **_**What if he said no? **_**Severus shook his head with determination. **_**He would not, could not, say no. Harry deserved a Christmas. **_

**"Enter," Dumbledore called cheerily. ****He looked up over his half moon spectacles to see Severus entering his office with a very determined look on his face. He smiled inwardly at the sight of his Potions Master.**

**"Severus, my boy," Dumbledore said as Snape took the ****seat opposite him and leaned forward. "What can I do for you?" He already suspected the answer, but he needed to hear it from Severus himself.**

**"I would like to bring the boy to ****Hogwarts**** to celebrate Christmas." Severus stated.**

**Albus positively beamed at that revelation. "What boy would that be Professor Snape," Albus teased. **

**"You know very well which boy I am referring to Headmaster," Snape snarled. "I would like to bring Harry here for a nice Christmas." **

**"Do you think that's wise," Dumbledore prodded.**

**"The Dark Lord is dead Albus," Snape replied, as if stating the obvious.**

**"His followers, however, are not all dead," Albus pointed out.**

**"Aside from me, do you employee any ex Death Eaters?" Snape questioned. He was growing impatient. "I do not plan to parade the boy around Diagon Alley, Albus." He took a calming breath and cleared his mind. "I just think Harry deserves a Happy Christmas after everything that he has been through."**

**Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at Severus for a moment. "You plan to give him this Happy Christmas?"**

**"****Yes, I do," Severus replied tightly. "I could use a little help, though."**

**Albus' eyes twinkled madly at Severus as a grin overtook his face. "I think it is a brilliant idea. I shall arrange it right now." He picked ****up a quill to write…**

End Flashback

_Dumbledore and that infernal twinkle._ Severus thought. He knocked on the door to the orphanage and was greeted by the caretaker Marie, the woman that Harry was so fond of.

"Happy Christmas, Professor," Marie said. "Harry is waiting for you in the parlor."

Snape nodded at the kind matron and continued into the room. He quickly scanned the room and found Harry sitting in front of the Christmas tree gazing at the twinkling lights. Harry sat stick still, his eyes transfixed on the lights. Snape strode over to the boy and gently touched his shoulder, as to not startle the boy. It didn't work. Harry was startled by the touch and jumped away from Severus' touch.

Severus felt instantly guilty for scaring the boy. _I should know better than to sneak up on a three year old child that has survived the killing curse._ Harry looked around wildly, until his green eyes settled on Severus. His face broke out into a smile, the likes of which Severus had never seen before. That smile made him feel better instantly. _He has Lily's smile too._ Severus thought.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Harry," Severus said, as he fisted his right hand and moved it counter clockwise over his heart. He figured he might as well put their lessons to good use.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Severus was apologizing to him? He simply shook his head and mimicked his teacher's movements. Snape smiled softly at him, pleased with the progress he was making.

"Are you ready to go, Harry?" Severus asked picking up his blanket, Lilly, and Star. He reached down and grabbed the little boy's hand. Harry nodded and placed his hand in Severus' without hesitation. Snape smiled down at the little boys as they made their way to the door.

"We shall see you tomorrow, Marie," Severus said politely. "I trust the Headmaster has explained everything?"

Marie nodded and leaned down to give Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Yes he did, Professor. We shall expect Harry back late tomorrow"

Snape nodded. "Happy Christmas, Madam."

"Happy Christmas to you both," Marie replied.

Severus and Harry stood in the Muggle train station twenty minutes later. Severus turned to look at Harry. He was unsure of how much to tell him of the wizzarding world.

He knelt down so he was eye level with the questioning boy. Snape took a moment to observe the boy. He was wearing a worn out pair of tan corduroy pants, paired with a worn out green sweater that matched his eyes. _I will have to do something about his wardrobe. _Severus thought.

"Harry," He began. "We are going someplace very special, a magical place." Harry's eyes brightened at this. Severus continued speaking. "We will be taking a train to get there, a very special train. I am going to have to carry you in order to board the train. Is that all right?"

Harry nodded and lifted his arms to be picked up. Severus gently lifted Harry into his arms and the boy snuggled into his cloak, gently clutching the front of his cloak in his tiny fist. The gesture sent a jolt through Snape that he hadn't felt in three years. He looked down at the boy and smiled.

"Close your eyes, Harry," Severus said as he moved toward the pillar that would take them to platform 9 ¾. Once safely through the pillar, he told Harry to open his eyes. Kings Cross station is usually a bustle of activity, but the students had been dropped off for the holiday, so the station was nearly empty.

Harry opened his eyes and glanced wondrously around the station. Severus carried him onto the train and quickly got them settled in a compartment. The ride to Hogwarts went by relatively quickly. Harry spent much of the ride looking out the window from his perch on Snape's lap. They looked at the signs on the picture book that Severus had given to him, and Harry finally fell asleep on his lap. Snape smiled gently at the child as he carded his fingers through his raven locks. _We are almost there__ child. I will give you a Christmas you will never forget._

Harry woke up groggily as Snape was carrying through the gates; he lifted his head as Green eyes met Onyx in question.

"We are at Hogwarts, Harry," Severus whispered. "The magic place. There is nothing for you to fear here, child." Snape anticipated the look of fear that crossed Harry's features and it was easily displaced by a large grin. Severus set him down and opens the doors to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was unlike anything Harry had ever seen. As they walked into the hall, Harry was holding Severus' hand tightly. He tried to watch where he was walking, but he couldn't help but notice the floating candles and the trees that adorned the room. All of the trees had twinkling white lights and glass ornaments on them. There were four trees; each of them was decorated with a different color theme. Harry noticed that there were presents piled under each tree. Harry's hand tightened reflexively in Severus'. He was nervous to meet all of these new people, but he was excited as well. _I wonder if any of those presents are for __me._He thought.

Severus and Harry stopped in front of the circular table where all of the professors sat.

"Harry, this is Albus Dumbledore," Severus said looking down at Harry. "He is the headmaster at this school, and a very trustworthy man. He will not harm you, child" Severus paused thoughtfully. "In fact, no one in this room will harm you." Harry nodded and turned his eyes toward the table. The man Severus introduced as Dumbledore seemed nice. His eyes kept twinkling, which Harry thought was fascinating. The older wizard bent down so he was eye level with Harry.

"Hello, my boy," He said. "It is wonderful to finally see you again." Harry put two fingers to his forward and gave Dumbledore a mini salute. Snape looked between Harry and Albus in surprise.

"He said hello," Snape said in awe. He was extremely pleased that Harry had learned some words without him. He almost smiled.

Dumbledore beamed at Snape. "Well done, Severus. Harry seems eager to learn."

"Harry," Dumbledore continued. "This is Minerva, but you can call her Min."

Harry repeated the sign to Minerva and sat down at the table next to Severus.

The meal passed by with relative ease. He had his fill of Macaroni and Cheese and Jell-O. There was Strawberry Jell-O for dessert. He loved strawberry Jell-O. Severus kept an eye on him all through dinner, and that filled him with a peace and security that he had never felt before.

Dinner was finished and cleared away and Severus and Harry sat by a Christmas tree. There were present in front of Harry, who just looked at the stack with awe. He looked over at Severus, worried.

Severus took in Harry's worried expression and put a hand on his arm comfortingly. "It's all right, Harry. These presents are for you."

Harry's face lit up and he spent the next hour opening the trinkets from his new found friends. He mostly received clothes, but when he opened Severus' gifts his grin got even bigger.

Severus had given him a stuffed owl and another sign language picture book. Harry looked at the owl in amazement. It was snowy white and had beautiful blue eyes. Harry clutched the owl tighter to himself and smiled brilliantly at Severus.

"I take it you like the owl, Harry," Severus asked. Harry just nodded in response. "Do you know what you will name him?"

Harry nodded and signed out the letters 'Sev'. Snape's eyes widened in surprise. He had not expected Harry to name the owl after him. His chest tightened slightly at that and he found he did not find the feeling unpleasant.

"We must go now, Harry," Severus said. He took Harry's hand and led him from the Great Hall after bidding Albus and Minerva goodnight. He was happy at the contented look on Harry's face. He had managed to give him a lovely Christmas after all. Harry fell asleep on the train on the way back from Hogwarts. Severus took that moment to observe Harry. He was peaceful when he slept. _I wonder if he dreams of what happened._ Severus thought. He hoped not, but he was afraid that as he got older his memories would begin to resurface. Harry's brilliant green eyes fluttered open as the train pulled into the station. Severus picked Harry up, who once again closed his eyes, and moved through the barrier from platform 9 3/4.

Severus was not paying attention when he crossed through the barrier, and ran into a woman with her child, knocking them all to the ground. He had managed to keep Harry from hitting the ground, but he somehow ended up sprawled on top of the woman.

"I am so sorry, Madam," Snape said horrified, as he moved to take Harry from her stomach and help her up. "Are you hurt?"

"Of course not, Mr. ah…"

"Snape," He provided. "Severus Snape."

"Jane Granger," The woman replied, as she helped the little girl up. "This is my daughter Hermione."

Severus shook the hands of both women. "It is a pleasure to meet both of you. This little boy is Harry Potter." He paused, unsure of what to say. "Harry can't speak. His parents were in a fatal accident and he has been rendered mute. I am teaching him to sign, but he only knows how to say hello."

Jane Granger took the little boy's hand in her own and locked eyes with him. "It is a pleasure to meet you sweetheart. You are very handsome."

Harry smiled brilliantly at Jane Granger and Hermione. _I could like them. _He thought.

"Well, we better go," Severus interrupted. "I have to get him back to the orphanage."

"Orphanage?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Severus said. "That's where the boy lives. He has for the last three years."

"Oh my," Jane breathed out. "My husband and I were trying to adopt last year, but he was killed." Harry and Hermione looked at Jane and squeezed her hands in comfort.

Severus watched the scene with interest. _Maybe running into the Grangers would be a good thing. _"He would love some visitors. I could take you with me tomorrow."

Jane looked at her daughter and Harry and nodded in agreement. She scribbled her address on a piece of paper and gave it to Severus. "Would three o'clock work for you, Mr. Snape?" She asked.

"Severus, please," He replied. "That would be fine." They all parted ways and Severus returned Harry to Marie. The boy did not want to let him go, but after a promise of a visit tomorrow, Harry reluctantly allowed him to leave.

Severus thought that Harry's situation might be looking up as he apparated to Hogwarts.

TBC….

A/N: Thanks for hanging in there for my first chapter. Thank you again to End Transmission for the rights to the story and to all of you that added my pen name to your alerts. I love you all :D. Please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please no flames.


	5. Meeting the Grangers

A/N: This is the next installment of the story. I apologize if I "Americanize" it with the terms that I use; that is not my intention. If anyone would like to give me some help with the English terms, it would be greatly appreciated. Please PM me, or e-mail me at murgy 31 at yahoo dot com. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

A/N 2: There was an error that I inadvertently made in chapter 4 regarding Harry staying overnight at Hogwarts. That has been corrected.

A/N 3: All of the characters belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling.

_Last time in Little Green Eyes_

"Are you ready to go, Harry?" Severus asked picking up his blanket, Lilly, and Star. He reached down and grabbed the little boy's hand. Harry nodded and placed his hand in Severus' without hesitation. Snape smiled down at the little boys as they made their way to the door.

"We shall see you later, Marie," Severus said politely. "I trust the Headmaster has explained everything?"

Marie nodded and leaned down to give Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Yes he did, Professor. We shall expect Harry back later this evening"

Severus watched the scene with interest. _Maybe running into the Grangers would be a good thing. _"He would love some visitors. I could take you with me tomorrow."

Jane looked at her daughter and Harry and nodded in agreement. She scribbled her address on a piece of paper and gave it to Severus. "Would three o'clock work for you, Mr. Snape?" She asked.

"Severus, please," He replied. "That would be fine." They all parted ways and Severus returned Harry to Marie. The boy did not want to let him go, but after a promise of a visit tomorrow, Harry reluctantly allowed him to leave.

Severus thought that Harry's situation might be looking up as he apparated to Hogwarts.

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Granger's**

Severus paced back and forth through his rooms at Hogwarts. _How could I be so stupid? _He thought disgustedly. _So emotional… Snape__s__ are not emotional. _He slowly sank into the honey colored leather sofa, sank back, and closed his eyes. He attempted Occlumency. He was a master at stopping people from attacking his mind, but for some reason tonight he could not get his mind to clear. He thought back on his life. If someone would have told him last year, or even last month that he would be contemplating caring for a mute Harry Potter and a possible friendship with Jane Granger, a muggle, he would have thought them insane. Death Eaters did not associate with muggles. He was not a Death Eater, was he? He smirked to himself. _I mean, it's just an outing right? A meeting between friends. _He mused the justification. _He had no friends.__ Friends? You have no friends, _A cynical voice retorted. Sighing he closed his eyes and forced himself to think about the reason why he was doing all of this. _Harry…_ He opened his eyes slowly only to see a pair of twinkling eyes in front of him.

"Albus, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Severus asked, annoyed at the intrusion, but relieved to see his mentor standing before him. He figured Albus must have sensed his restlessness.

"It is you that called for me, my boy," Albus replied. "Is something troubling you?"

Severus stared at the headmaster as if he had grown a second head. He glared at the older wizard. _Omnipotent Git._ Snape groused. _I hate the fact that he can do that._

"Severus, you have yet to start speaking," Albus said with a little too much merriment for Severus' liking. He merely glared at the headmaster.

"I don't know where to start, Headmaster," Severus began uncertainly.

"Why don't we have some tea and you may begin your tale, my boy," Albus said and walked into the kitchen. "I always find it is best to start at the beginning." He swept out of the room. Severus noticed with great curiosity that he was floating along the hallway. _Maybe I have called him here. I must have needed someone to talk to. I have only done this one other time…_ He thought wistfully.

Severus began to make them some tea, just to have something to do with his hands. He wasn't sure exactly where to begin. He knew that he had to start talking soon or else Albus would start talking for him. That is what happened with Lily. He was still amazed that he could be connected to another person in such a way. Lilly was indeed looking after him. It warmed his heart slightly to know that he could trust Albus. He did not trust easily.

"I had an encounter on my way to bring Potter back to orphanage," Severus began.

"Harry, Severus," Albus interrupted.

"Fine, Harry," Severus stated. _Why am I acting like this? I have taken to calling Potter Harry for weeks now, and all of a sudden I am back to calling him by his surname. _Snape scowled into the cup of tea he was preparing for Dumbledore.

"Tell me about this encounter, my friend," Albus requested.

"I literally ran into Jane Granger, a muggle, on the platform at Kings Cross Station," Severus continued. "She was with her daughter, Hermione." Severus paused for breath and Dumbledore waited for him to continue.

"The girl has a magical Aura, Albus," Severus stated. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brighter at this new piece of information.

"Really, how interesting," Albus replied coyly. "Did Harry take to her?"

"Yes, he did, actually," Snape said miserably. Albus noted the look on his former pupil's face and almost empathized with him.

"You said she was a muggle?" Albus asked.

"Yes," Severus replied his eyes narrowing at the twinkling in the headmaster's eyes. _Just what was the old man trying to get at?_ He thought suspiciously.

"Maybe we have finally found someone to take our Harry," Albus mused. _Come on my boy, just a little bit farther. _Albus thought as he watched a myriad of emotions pass over the Potion Masters face.

_What!!! He cannot be serious! _Severus thought irritably. _Jane and Hermione are acceptable, but Harry should be brought up by Wizards._

"Headmaster," Severus began slowly. "While, the muggles are acceptable, they are not Wizards. Harry should be brought up in the Wizarding world."

"Why, Severus, who could we find that would be willing to take in the boy who lived?" Albus baited.

"He is _not_ The Boy Who Lived, Headmaster," Snape said angrily. "He is Harry, and it is my belief that he could receive a normal childhood if he was brought up here, just as easily as in the muggle world."

Albus' eyes were twinkling madly. "Who could we ever get to teach him, Severus?"

"I could continue to teach him, sir, if it is your wish," Severus replied demurely.

"Severus, I don't know if that is a good idea," Albus stated mischievously. "He is James Potter's Son after all."

"He is also Lilly's son, Sir," Severus spat out. "Perhaps in another life, he might have been mine…" He stiffened after the words were uttered, visible aghast by his own admission. _Damn you Albus Dumbledore._

"Perhaps he still can be, my boy," Albus replied softly. Time stopped in that moment as Severus and Albus stared at one another. Their eyes locked in silent communication. Albus, willing Severus to fulfill his potential and Severus, trying to get over his disbelief at the implications of Albus' statement. Severus tore his eyes from his Headmasters' after several minutes.

"It may not be a terrible idea to get him in touch with another child his own age," Albus offered innocently.

"I agree," Severus replied. "I have made plans to meet with the Grangers and Harry later today."

"Very Good, Severus," Albus replied. "I must be going now, my boy. I believe you have everything worked out."

"Yes, I do, sir," Severus replied. "For the time being, however, I may require your assistance again."

"Anytime, Severus, anytime," Albus replied as he disappeared.

Severus awoke later feeling rested and at peace. It was an unusual for him to awake feeling rested, but pushing aside his inquisitive nature he set about getting ready for his day.

An hour later he stood before the orphanage in his finest muggle clothing. He had settled on black wool trousers and a grey cashmere jumper. He was going to take Harry over to the Grangers to have tea and lunch. He figured it was best to get Harry out of this environment as much as possible. His caregivers did not seem to mind. There were a lot of children under their care.

Harry was waiting for Sev in his new tan trousers and an emerald green jumper. Marie had said it brought out the color in his eyes. He had his trusty doe with him as well as the owl and picture book that Sev had just given him. He was looking at the pictures when Severus entered the room.

"Good Morning, Harry," Snape called out as he walked up to the boy. "Happy Boxing Day," He greeted somewhat stiffly, uneasy about showing any affection toward the boy in front of Marie. _I do have a reputation to maintain._

Harry smiled brightly at his new friend. He waved at Severus and rose to his feet.

"Are you ready to go?"Sev asked.

Harry simply nodded and pulled him toward the door. Marie stopped them as she made him put a cloak on.

"We will see you later on, Harry," Marie said affectionately. "Please be on your best behavior with Professor Snape"

Harry smiled his understanding and left with Severus.

They stood outside the Grangers House 20 minutes later. Harry's eyes were sparking with excitement at taking his first bus.

Severus bent down so he was eye-level with Harry.

"You will be on your best behavior in there, Harry," Snape warned. "Jane and Hermione have been nice enough to open their home to us this afternoon, so we will not disrespect that."

Harry knew from his tone of voice that he was serious, so he nodded his head solemnly. He slipped his hand into Severus' and waited for the Grangers to answer the door.

Severus was mildly shocked at the emotion that he felt when Harry held his hand. It was almost a sense of protection and belonging. He was the Greasy Git Potions Master, but maybe in Harry's eyes he didn't have to be. He smiled slightly and knocked on the cottage door.

Jane Granger opened the door and smiled brightly at the two visitors.

"Severus, Harry, please come in out of the cold." Jane invited. "I have prepared lunch and tea in the library."

"Thank you very much, Madam," Severus said politely. "This is Harry. Harry this is Mrs. Gran…"

"Jane," Their host interrupted. "Please, both of may call me Jane."

Severus nodded his assent and followed her into the library. Harry still had not let go of his hand.

"Hermione," Jane called out to the bushy-haired girl sitting on the floor with a picture book in front of her.

Hermione looked up at her mother's voice and smiled. She scrambled up and went over to her mother, hiding he face in her mother's skirt.

"Mia," Jane addressed her daughter gently, using her nickname. "This is Harry. I told you about him." Jane continued when Mia turned her face toward the visitors.

"This is Profess..." Jane started.

"Severus, please Jane," Severus interrupted.

Jane smiled at him. "This is Severus, Mia. He is Harry's teacher."

"You teach Harry?" Mia asked.

"Yes," Sev replied. "I teach him to talk using his hands."

"You teach me too?" Mia asked hopefully.

Harry thought that he had misheard her. _Did someone want to talk to him? _He grinned so big that it almost split his face in two. He let go of Severus' hand and vaulted himself at Mia, throwing his arms around her neck, sending them both spilling to the floor.

Mia's laughter could be heard as she and Harry rolled around on the floor. They stopped after a few minutes and Mia picked up his owl and handed it to him.

"What is his name, Harry?" Mia asked.

Harry looked at Mia and handed her the letter book Sev had given to him. He then spelled out S…E…V… using his tiny hands. Mia used the letter book to look up the letters.

Mia smiled at him and they sat down together to look at the book.

Severus and Jane watched the two children interact. Severus visibly relaxed at the site. _Maybe Harry would be all right after all._

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to all of you that have reviewed and to those who have put the story on your alert lists. Please read and review. Thanks, Bethany


	6. Happy Birthday Harry

A/N: I am jumping forward in time with this chapter. I hope you enjoy! All thoughts are shown in Italics.

_Previously:_

Harry thought that he had misheard her. _Did someone want to talk to him? _ He grinned so big that it almost split his face in two. He let go of Severus' hand and vaulted himself at Mia, throwing his arms around her neck, sending them both spilling to the floor. 

Mia's laughter could be heard as she and Harry rolled around on the floor. They stopped after a few minutes and Mia picked up his owl and handed it to him.

"What is his name, Harry?" Mia asked. 

Harry looked at Mia and handed her the letter book Sev had given to him. He then spelled out S…E…V… using his tiny hands. Mia used the letter book to look up the letters.

Mia smiled at him and they sat down together to look at the book.

Severus and Jane watched the two children interact. Severus visibly relaxed at the site. _Maybe Harry would be all right after all._

**Chapter 6: Happy Birthday Harry**

Severus stood detached at the inconspicuous corner of the garden, his watchful eyes taking in the scene before him. The inconsequential chattering of the people milling about ... the squeals and giggles of the children ... the clattering of silverware and glassware ... the annoying chirps of the birds singing from their perches ... Like a radio dial being turned down, all these sounds slowly faded ... until all he heard was a voice ... 

_Time is fleeting. One minute there is snow on the ground, and the next there are flowers blooming. The cool whips of winters are replaced with the scorching sun on a summer's day. _A wrinkled hand lifted to his forehead, shielding his eyes from the bright light; his squinting eyes take in the festivities before him, as he marvels at the turn of events that has occurred since Christmas. _He has exceeded my expectations and I could not be more proud, _he mused with a smile. 

With an economy of movement, his eyes shifted from the smiling old man sitting at the table to the recipient of said man's gaze. His eyes rested on the boy with dark hair, whose own eyes were beaming brightly as an elderly woman --- _Jane introduced her as a distant aunt_ --- ruffled his hair affectionately. 

_So many changes ... some good, some bad ... so much loss, but also so much gained ..._ Since when did he become maudlin. _I blame this completely on him. If not for him, I would not be in this situation in the first place._ In an attempt to shake off the uncharacteristic sentimentality, he squared his shoulders and looked away from the reason behind his troubling thoughts. Panning the Grangers' backyard, he took in the motions that matched the sounds that were slowly becoming audible again. Loudest of those 

sounds was that of a toddler throwing a tantrum, and he scoffed as he saw the mother shove the ice cream cone in the little imp's hand to shut her up. _If someone would have told him that six months ago he would be standing in the backyard of a muggle watching her serve cake and ice cream to a group of toddlers, he would have hexed them into oblivion. The toddlers themselves presented him with a conundrum. _

Another voice broke into his thoughts ... a smaller voice this time ... one he's heard only a few times but one he instantly recognized ... not as loud and strong as the first one, but perceptible nonetheless ...

_There she goes,_ he thought amusedly, following her with his eyes as she ran recklessly around the table, her eyebrows drawn together as she chased after the boy. 

Unconsciously, Sev's gaze was drawn back to Harry, who was giggling heartily as he watched Hermione.

_That was Mia ... __**his **__Mia. _He covered his mouth with his hand to prevent the bubble of laughter from escaping his lips at the sight of his friend shoving another little boy who tried to prevent her from catching up to the blonde. He shook his head in awe. _That's how she is; who she is ... you would not see her coming._ _A loyal friend to the end, he could tell just by looking at her. Mia has been a great companion, a friend, someone to discover things with ...She loved learning and books, and would spend countless hours reading to me. _Severus diverted his attention to Harry's friend for a moment.

Mia. _A little girl who blew into his life like a cyclone. A loyal friend to the end, he could tell just by looking at her. She was feisty and opinionated, even at four. She is definitely someone I wouldn't want as an enemy ... fiercely protective and righteous, she doesn't tolerate bullies, which explains why she's, at this very moment, chasing after Draco, who had mischievously grabbed a toy from a boy named Neville. I must admit that I do respect those qualities in any friend. _

_Draco. _He thought amusedly as he scanned the yard for the head of blonde hair. He caught his eye and nodded to him. _I can't believe that they have become friends in just a few short months. I have to admit that I was a bit apprehensive about introducing them at first. Granted they are the same age, but Draco has definitely been brought up differently from Harry. I thought for sure that Lucius' influence would have affected Draco, even at such a young age, but it was a pleasant surprise to discover that Draco did not hold his father's predispositions. Maybe it came from the fact that his father ended up in Azkaban when the Dark Lord fell, and Draco and Cissa had barely escaped the raid with their lives. Cissa ended up in St. Mungo's and Draco has been staying with Andromeda since then. It was only then that I felt comfortable introducing him into this world that he now existed. _He eyes moved gracefully from Draco and landed on Albus.

Albus. The man who twinkles. _That man could blind you if you look at him for too long. He always seems to know everything beforehand. There is nothing that surprises the man at all. I would like to take him by surprise just once, but I doubt that will ever happen. He seems like a gentle Wizard, but sometimes looks can be deceiving. In his case however, I believe his intentions are good. He may not always take the most direct route in getting someplace, but somehow the ends always justify the means. _He searched the 

garden for the person that he felt he could truly be himself with. She turned and they locked eyes. She gave him a gentle smile.

Jane. _A mother to the very end. She is bustling around making sure everyone has cake and ice cream. She asked me what my favourite flavour of ice cream was. No one has ever done that. She is beautiful, but her beauty not only comes from the outside, but also the inside. That would explain why Mia behaves as she does._ His eyes rested upon Jane, her warm laughter reaching hisears as she spoke with Marie ... _ Only Jane would have thought to invite Harry's first protector...a person who was important to him. I think we could all learn something from this muggle librarian. _

_The biggest change, however ... the most important person that's brought me here, to this point, is __**him**_

Sev held himself rigid, the unfamiliar tingling sensation running up and down his spine holding him rooted in place. He dared not move.

_I cannot believe that he did this for me. I cannot believe that someone cares enough about me to take my feelings into consideration. I know he seems mean and scary to other people, but to me he is kind. He gave me hope. He makes me feel safe and warm. He gave me my owl. _

With every word he heard, the voice got louder and clearer, almost deafening him, as if it were speaking directly into his ear. His head snapped abruptly a few degrees to his left and his gaze fell upon Harry. The boy was looking at him intently, his mouth curved in a smile that mirrored the warmth and sincerity in his eyes.

_Thank you, Sev,_ he heard the voice speak again as he saw the boy slowly nod his head in a manner of reverence and affection. Again, that foreign tingling warm sensation overcame him, but another voice seemed to be urging him to give in to the affection. _You're welcome, Harry_, he acknowledged sincerely albeit somewhat stiffly, and he was taken aback to see the boy smile in response. There was a silent understanding that passed between the two as they stared at each other across the garden. Severus granted the boy something he rarely grants anyone ...a genuine smile ... a smile that made a certain wizard's eyes twinkle like mad.

_Just as it should be_, the soft voice said with contentment, and both Harry and Severus concurrently turned to the Headmaster, whose twinkling eyes shone brilliantly as he stared back at them. The wise Wizard winked at them, relaying a silent message, and then he turned toward an approaching Jane. 

**AN: Thank you to all of you that have taken the time to read and review this story. Please do so again. This chapter was a little out of my comfort zone to write, so please no flames. I worked especially hard on it. Thanks, Bethany**

**A/N 2: I am fully aware that Harry is still very young and had not practised magic until he was 10 in the books. This said, please note that I have chosen to exercise literary liberty in this fanfic. **


	7. Fireside Chats

A/N: I know that some were confused by the last chapter. There were parts of that chapter that I adored, so I have decided to leave it. This chapter, however, will serve as clarification for some of the plot points that may have been unclear in chapter 6. I have made minor changes to the Draco paragraph in chapter 6.

**Thank you so much to my Betas who have given me the necessary kick in the butt I needed to get this done! ******

_Chapter 7: Fireside Chats_

Severus stood gazing out the window at the yard that just two hours ago had held Harry's birthday party. Severus had never been the kind of person to give into the frivolities of a birthday party, but over the last few months he had found out that he would give Harry anything that he desired.

Jane stood in the doorway to the library silently watching Severus. She could not believe the way that her life had turned around in the last year. She moved forward and caught Severus' gaze in the window. She smiled gently and handed him a cup of his favorite tea. Their fingertips grazed and they both were shocked by the feelings that they felt.

Severus never thought that one year ago he would be involved with a woman and her child and Muggle woman at that. He turned his gaze toward the children. They were sitting by the fire looking at one of Harry's new books. Mia was pointing to the pictures and telling him the words she knew, which surprisingly were quite a few. Jane had moved her hand to his elbow.

"Let's have a seat by the fire, Sev," Jane suggested.

"Good idea, Madam," Severus said.

Jane just laughed at his formality as they sat in the two chairs facing the fire. They both were watching the children. She had gotten used to Severus' formality and actually found it quite endearing. They looked over at each other and locked eyes. They shared a smile each remembering how they got here.

_**Flashback—**_

_**Severus was thinking that the meeting between Harry and the Grangers could not have gone better as he turned to leave the orphanage that evening. He would be back in the morning to work with Harry. He was anxious to find out what the boy thought of his visitors.**_

"_**Good morning, Harry," Severus said, using the appropriate sign as he said it. He was at the orphanage earlier than usual because he was excited to begin their lessons. **_

_**Harry immediately brightened when he saw his teacher-friend. Severus smiled when he noticed the expression on Harry's face. It always amazed him how that little boy's presence could lighten the weight of the world off of him, if only for a little while. **_

__

_**Severus was impressed at the progress Harry was making in learning to sign in such a short period of time.**_

_**They continued like this for many months, until Harry was able to converse fairly easily with Severus. The Potions Professor knew that signs would come easily to Harry, given the magical signature he could feel emanating from the boy.**_

_**One day in the middle of April, he decided that Harry was ready to learn something new. Severus entered the parlor of the orphanage where Harry was waiting with a new- found purpose.**_

"_**Are you ready to get started on something more difficult? Or would you like to review what we have done so far and then try to do something new?" Severus asked.**_

_**Harry thought for a moment, and then replied "I would like to do something new today, please Sev. What is next? I read all the books that you have given me, and I really liked them!"**_

_**Once Harry had finished signing, Severus thought for a moment… "I could teach you some of the things that I know that I am teaching other kids at my school. Would you like that? And then we could move onto naming some plants."**_

_**Harry liked that idea, and immediately agreed.**_

_**The next two hours were spent with Severus teaching Harry some beginner potions knowledge and then moving onto other books that he had brought with him just in case Harry wanted something more challenging. He was a prodigy of sorts, learning things that other four year olds could not begin to comprehend.**_

_**Eventually, Harry began to trust Severus with his thoughts and feelings. He saw that Severus only had the best interests at heart for him, and with that realization, the relationship grew between them, until all he wanted was Severus as his father. The only thing that Harry wanted was a family. He knew though that he would have be patient and wait for Severus.**_

_**As for Severus, he grew closer and closer to Jane and Hermione as well as Harry. There was something about the Muggle that was so intriguing, that he was drawn in…and it also helped that Hermione was going to go to Hogwarts when she turned eleven. He could already tell that she had magic, and that she was going to be a very special witch.**_

_**Mia was learning sign language so that she could talk to Harry as she would a normal person. It had made Harry so happy that he could talk to another person his age, that he was showing Hermione all his books when he could see her, and when Hermione went to the library, she would get out the exact same books, so that they both had the same skill and knowledge about Sign Language.**_

_**Jane was always coming to the orphanage when she had a day off, and coming to get Harry so that he could get out of the house and spend some time with other people.**_

__

_**Once, when Jane came over to the orphanage, Severus was there, and he was going to take Harry out to the zoo. But when he saw Jane, he invited her along, and then they spent the whole day with Harry and each other. Something was growing between them, and Severus wanted to know what it was.**_

_**End of flashback**_

Severus took a long sip out of his tea and pretended to be looking into the fire, but all the while he was watching Jane closely.

"Severus," Jane asked hesitantly. She knew he was lost in his own thoughts, so she didn't want to startle him.

Severus started at the sound of her voice. He carefully put his mask into place and turned to face her.

"Yes, madam," Severus acknowledged.

Jane chuckled softly and shook her head. They had been spending quality time together for many months and still he had yet to drop the formality.

"Severus," Jane began while taking a small sip of her tea. "How long have we been keeping each other company?" She paused as he mulled over her question.

"Since Boxing Day, madam," Severus replied, uncertain of where this conversation was headed.

Jane laughed lightly. "Well then, _Severus,_" Jane emphasized the use of his first name. "I think that it is high time that you call me Jane."

Severus nodded stiffly. _Can I use her first name? More importantly, should I? Using her first name seems so familiar. How long have a really known this woman _Severus shook his head internally, showing no emotion through his mask.

"I suppose I could adapt to using your first name, Jane," Severus said thoughtfully. He turned back toward the fire.

Jane simply smiled and let the subject drop. "Draco Malfoy seemed to enjoy himself today."

Severus smiled at her, it was just a small upturn of the corners of his mouth, but she had come to know it as his smile. _Maybe one day he will give me a real smile._

Severus nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, Jane, he did."

Severus settled back into his chair and thought of Draco and Harry.

_**Flashback**_

_**Things have been progressing wonderfully with Harry. They were learning to communicate better and better each day. Severus knew that Harry's ability to defeat the Dark Lord would allow him to learn **_

_**things faster. He had yet to demonstrate "magic" per sae, but Severus thought that it was only a matter of time. They had spent the months of April and May learning plants and herbs that Harry would need to know to brew easy potions. **_

_**As spring turned into summer, Severus was splitting his time between Harry and his godson, Draco. He was still tutoring Harry daily, per Albus' instructions. He also began visiting his godson on weekly basis. He had lost both of his parents in a Death Eater raid. Lucius landed in Azkaban and Cissa was in Mungo's undergoing treatment. Severus wasn't allowed to visit her, as she was being kept under lock and key. He had decided that he wanted to take a more active role in his godson's life. Andromeda was a suitable influence but the boy needed a male influence. He had been thinking about introducing Harry and Draco for awhile and he decided to broach the subject with Andromeda the next time he went to see Draco.**_

_**Severus sighed in relief as he left Draco the following Sunday. Andromeda had agreed to bring Draco to the park by her home the following Sunday.**_

_**He had spent this week talking to Harry about Draco so he would be adequately prepared to meet him. Severus did not want the child to become frightened. The following Sunday he picked Harry up from the orphanage and took him to the park. **_

_**Andromeda and Draco were waiting for them by the swing set when they arrived. Severus had to chuckle to himself when both boys hid their faces. Severus and Harry stopped in front of Draco and Andromeda. He stooped down so he was eye level with Draco.**_

**"_Draco," Severus said softly. When Draco still refused to meet his eyes, he tried his pet name for the boy. "Drax," Draco lifted his eyes to meet his godfather's._**

**"_Yes, Sev," Draco replied._**

_**Severus brought Harry forward. Harry trusted Sev so he went willingly. **_

**"_Drax," Severus continued. "this is Harry Potter." He then turned and looked at Harry. _**

**"_Harry, this is Draco Malfoy," Severus said. The boys looked at each other curiously. Severus was encouraged by this so he continued. "Harry can hear you, but he is unable to speak at the moment," Severus paused to allow Draco to absorb his words. "He can sign the letters of words individually, so you don't get confused. I have taught you the alphabet, so that should not be an issue." Draco had been listening attentively to his godfather's words and nodded in understanding._**

_**Draco squared his shoulders and stepped forward. He looked at Harry for a moment. **_

**"_Hi Harry," Draco stuck out his hand. "You can call me Drax because we can be friends." Harry smiled at him and took his hand. A friendship was sealed in that moment._**

_**End Flashback**_

Severus took his final sip of his tea as his thoughts came back to the present. He was happy that Harry and Drax had bonded over the last month. He was even pleased that he had taken to Mia. It would make his plans go more smoothly.

"Well, we better take our leave of you, Jane," Severus said calling the kids over to him.

"We must go, Harry," Severus said as he tied the boy's trainers.

Harry gave both Jane and Mia fierce hugs and signed "Thank you". They returned the hugs and simultaneously said "You're welcome, Harry. Happy Birthday!"

Harry laughed and grasped Sev's hand and they walked toward the orphanage.

They reached the orphanage 10 minutes later. Severus did not want to leave the boy there. He knelt down to the boy's level. He looked deep into Harry's eyes and felt the boy's mind open up to him.

: Happy Birthday, Harry:Severus' smooth voice whispered in his head. : Did you have fun today?:

:Yes I did, Sev.: Harry replied back, gazing deeply into the onyx orbs. :Thank you so much for everything.:

:You're welcome, Harry. We are going to continue your Occlumency and Legilimency training.:

Harry hugged his Sev as he felt the man leave his mind. He was confused at what the big words meant, but if Sev said he had to learn it he would.

Severus watched the boy disappear behind the door of the orphanage and for the first time in a long while, he felt hope.

A/N: Thanks for reading this, please review. I had some family issues that delayed the posting of this chapter. I hope you hung in there with me. Also the mind speak is denoted with the : .


	8. Wingardium Leviosa

**NEW A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 8. I would especially like to thank those of you that reviewed and provided me with constructive criticism. This criticism has made me strive to clean and tighten up my writing, hence the repost. To all of you who are waiting for chapter 9, it will be up by August 31****st, ****if not earlier. Thanks, for your continued interest in this story.**

A/N 2: I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out…. I suffered from a bit of writer's block with this one. I also had RL bite me a bit and had to take a bit of a break. Mindspeak is denoted by the : marks.

A/N 3: Thank you to both of my betas. You guys are awesome!!

_Previously:_

******They reached the orphanage 10 minutes later. Severus did not want to leave the boy there. He knelt down to the boy's level. He looked deep into Harry's eyes and felt the boy's mind open up to him. **

**__****: Happy Birthday, Harry: ********Severus' smooth voice whispered in his head. ****__****: Did you have fun today?:**

**__****:Yes I did, Sev.:******** Harry replied back, gazing deeply into the onyx orbs. ****__****:Thank you so much for everything.:**

**__****:You're welcome, Harry. We are going to continue your Occlumency and Legilimency training.:**

******Harry hugged his Sev as he felt the man leave his mind. He was confused at what the big words meant, but if Sev said he had to learn it he would.**

******Severus watched the boy disappear behind the door of the orphanage and for the first time in a long while, he felt hope.**

**_Chapter 8: Wingardium Leviosa_**

Harry stretched and yawned as he awoke for the day. As he lay there, he fondly remembered his birthday party. _I can't believe that Sev and Jane threw me a birthday party. It was so much fun. I don't remember ever having a birthday party before. _Out of all his memories over his time spent with Sev, Jane, Mia, and Drax, the party was his favourite. _I am going to see Sev today. We are meeting the Grangers and going to the zoo. _He thought happily. Harry was going to get to spend time with his 'family' today. _I wonder when I started thinking about all of them as my family._ _Sev always made me _

_feel brave ... made me feel that there was nothing to be afraid of ... safe… ever since he began to teach me to sign. _Harry climbed out of his bed and padded to the bathroom. He knew that Marie wouldn't mind if he made his way downstairs on his own. He had lived in the orphanage for two years now and knew his way around.

Harry was halfway down the stairs when he heard voices coming from directly below him. He stopped and crouched down, one foot planted on the lower step for balance. He didn't want to be seen, but he didn't want to leave either. Clutching the rails of the banister with both hands, Harry stuck his head in between them to get a better look. He instantly recognized the pretty pink hat as belonging to Abby and wondered why his friend was dressed in her favorite smock. Curiosity piqued, he watched as Abby conversed with two very nice-looking people, while Laura, the Matron of the orphanage, hovered close by. When the man and woman turned their attention to Laura, Abby's head, as if sensing Harry's presence, turned to where he was hiding, and he saw the familiar brilliant smile, the same one she had flashed him two years ago.

_Flashback_

_Harry had been at the orphanage for about a year. He remembered being scared, but also feeling safe at the same time. He knew his mummy and daddy were not there, but he seemed to be safe. Every day, a really nice lady would come and take care of him, feed him, talk to him, and read to him. She would put him in the library on a big fluffy blanket for play time while she tidied up. She would always talk to him as she dusted and packed away, her lively chatter a source of comfort to him. _

_He also sometimes heard strange noises and voices coming from outside, and once, when Marie was carrying him by the library window, he saw little people playing with a ball. She said they were children like him who didn't have a mum and a dad. He remembered wanting to go out and be with those other children who didn't have mums and dads, but Marie moved away from the window then, and as always, put him down on his blanket and handed him his toys. He often heard those children laughing as he sat on his mat everyday, but he only had his toys and his Marie to keep him company.__Until that one day …_

_Harry was sitting on what he thought of as "his" blanket. The head Matron that he heard Marie address as Laura came in with a little girl in her arms. They spoke for awhile, but Harry wasn't paying attention to them anymore. He was looking at the little girl that Laura handed off to Marie before she rushed out of the room. Marie, though a little nervous, walked towards where he sat, and put the little girl down a distance from where he was … _

_She was pretty, but more than pretty. Harry thought she looked like an angel. She had brown hair, although it had some flecks of red in it. Her eyes were a mix between brown and green. They got all sparkly when she laughed. She sat in front of him and smiled this sweet smile that he could get lost in._

_She passed one of her color sheets and crayons to him with a gentle push. Marie noticed this and walked over to where both kids were sitting._

"_Harry," she said softly to the little boy. "This is Abby. She lives here too."_

"_Hi, Hawey," Abby said, as she held out her hand._

_Smiling brightly, Harry put his hand in hers and knew at that moment that he had made a friend._

_End Flashback_

That was how Harry's friendship with Abigail "Abs" Spencer began. It was quite simple really. She was his first friend at the orphanage and now she was leaving him.

Severus didn't now what was going on when he reached the orphanage to pick Harry up for their outing at the zoo. He noticed a little girl turning around with a small smile on her face. She got into a car with a seemingly nice young man and woman. He walked through the doorway and immediately knew that something was wrong. His eyes searched for Harry. They finally came to rest on the lone boy curled up on the stairs, with tears streaming down his cheeks. One look at Harry's face and Severus' decision was made. He moved quickly toward the stairs, scooped the boy awkwardly into his arms and carried him to the boys' room.

Severus took one look around the room and frowned deeply. _Harry lives like this? _The room was filled with eight dormitory style beds and dressers. It offered no privacy to its occupants.

"Where is your bed, child?" Severus asked softly.

Harry merely pointed to a bed that was furthest away from the window. Sev carried Harry to his bed and sat down with him still on his lap. He gently rocked back and forth rubbing circles in his back until the boy's sobs turned into quiet hiccups. Severus pulled away from Harry so he could look him in the eye.

"Harry," he began soothingly, "Please tell me what is troubling you."

Green eyes looked up and locked with Sev's, allowing him to read Harry's thoughts.

_:The little girl you saw leaving was my friend, Abigail. She was my first friend. I am sad she left. She was the only one who talked to me, besides Marie. I want a family like that, Sev. Am I ever going to have a family?:_



Severus' heart broke for the little boy sitting on his lap. He wanted nothing more than to give Harry the family he deserved, and vowed right then to make sure that this little boy didn't suffer any longer. He would need to talk to Jane.

"Let's get you dressed, Harry," Sev said, carefully lifting the boy from his lap onto the bed. "We have to meet the Grangers and Drax at the zoo."

Harry nodded his head and directed his consoler to his dresser drawer. Severus pulled out the shorts and green t-shirt that he had brought for Harry the last time he visited. It was warmer out so he had picked some summer clothes up for the boy in Muggle London. He dressed Harry quickly and they made their way downstairs.

Marie was waiting for them. She had seen Severus take Harry upstairs. She was going to comfort the boy herself but then figured it might be best to let the Professor handle it. Harry had grown quite attached to the gruff man. She only hoped that it worked out for both of them in the end.

Severus nodded to the woman once they stopped in front of her.

"We'll see you later, Harry," Marie said.

She looked at Severus and nodded as she moved back into the parlour.

Severus and Harry arrived at the zoo in ten minutes. Both of them were surprised to see Draco standing at the entrance alone. The young blonde had tears slowly falling down his cheeks, and was trying very hard to remain brave. Alarmed, Severus broke into a run, with Harry in his arms. He came to a stop in front of Drax and put Harry down.

"What happened, Drax?" Severus asked softly as he drew the boy into his arms. Harry stood there looking at the blonde boy with sympathy in his heart. He did not know what had happened, but whatever it was, it was bad, and Drax did not deserve that. He laid his small hand on Drax's back and he began to calm instantly. Severus noticed this immediately and was disquieted by Harry's innate ability to calm the boy down. _Can this be possible,_ he wondered. They seemed to be feeding off the other's emotions. The calmer Harry was, the calmer Draco became. Severus doubted whether either boy was aware of this occurrence.

"Dromie left this for you, Uncle Sev," Drax stated once his crying had subsided. Severus took the letter from Draco's shaking hands and sat down with both boys to read it.

_Severus-_

_My intentions were honorable I assure you, but I find that I can no longer look after Draco. The memories of what my sisters were involved in are too fresh whenever I look at the boy. I am sure he is a lovely child, but that is no longer my concern. I leave him in your care; do with him what you will. By the power and name of the Black family, I sever all ties with Draconius Malfoy._

_Andromeda_

Severus stared at the letter in shock and did not even hear Jane and Mia come up to them. Jane was concerned by the look on Severus' face.

"What is it?" she asked. Severus wordlessly passed the letter over to her. Jane scanned the letter quickly, her heart clenching when she read the last line. She turned to Mia.

"Why don't the three of you go look at the panda bears, while Sev and I talk?" she proposed.

Mia immediately took charge and grabbed the hands of both boys and dragged them to look at the pandas.

"What are we going to do?" she asked softly.

"We?" Severus croaked out. He cleared his throat nervously before continuing. "I didn't mean to imply that there was a 'we'."

"Of course there is a 'we', Sev," Jane chided softly. "I have grown quite fond of you."

"I have also grown quite fond of you, Jane," Severus replied softly, taking her hands in his.

"What are we going to do, Sev," she asked again as she turned away from him to look for the kids.

He smiled his first genuine smile. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, some would say lovingly. He proceeded to tell his tale. Over the next hour Sev held her and told her lovingly about his world. The Potions Master told her about the Potters and the Malfoys. The reformed Death Eater told her about the Dark Lord and what had led up to Harry becoming the Boy Who Lived. He finally told her about Hogwarts and Dumbledore. When he had finished his tale, she turned and put her arms around him and held him tightly. The dark-eyed wizard never thought that a woman like Jane would care for a man like him for all the tea in England, but that was before Harry. The little boy with green eyes had changed the way that Severus looked at the world. He finally started to believe in things again.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Severus," Jane said. "What is your plan?"

"How would you feel about expanding your family?" Severus asked gently.

"Don't you mean our family?" Jane replied.

Severus smiled. "Our family," he corrected. He liked the sound of that. It was something he could get used to.

"We will have to adopt Drax, as well as Harry," Severus started. "I would like to keep the children sheltered from the magical world somewhat until I can ascertain the true depth of all three's powers."

"I realize that Harry has been to Hogwarts before, but I am hoping to…" Severus continued.



"Wait!" Jane interrupted. "What do you mean all _three's _powers?"

"I mean Mia's powers as well, of course," Severus stated as if it were obvious.

"Mia has powers?" Jane asked in awe. "Are you certain?"

Jane had no more got the question out of her mouth when there was a pop behind them. She turned around as she saw her three children, hands joined, levitating three kittens out of a storm pipe. There was a blue light linking the three of them together.

"Yes, I am, my dear," Severus replied shakily. "I am very certain."

Severus knew that he needed to research this phenomenon further. As he and Jane sat with the kids enjoying a picnic, he knew they had been correct in trying to keep them away from the magical world for the time being. After lunch, Severus and Jane prepared to talk to the children about becoming a family.

"How would you three like to live together?" Jane began.

Mia, being a very smart and precocious child, asked. "You mean like a family?"

Jane beamed at her daughter. "Exactly like that, Mia."

Drax looked at Sev and Jane. "I not alone?"

Sev smiled at Drax's simple statement. "No, Dragon, you're not alone anymore." Draco smiled and nodded his head. He wanted more than anything not to be alone. He nodded his assent and hugged Severus, Jane, and finally, Mia. The man returned his hug, somewhat stiffly. Jane chuckled at him over Drax's head. He returned her laugh with a lopsided grin.

Harry stood there with his mouth open in shock. _There was no way that they were talking about him were they? _Severus was looking right at him, smiling and nodding his head. "Yes, Harry, we mean you too."

Harry's eyes filled with tears and he leapt at Severus, blindly, trusting the man to catch him. Severus caught him easily and enveloped him in the warmest hug Harry ever felt. He soon was the recipient of three other sets of arms around him, as the family shared their first hug. Severus felt extremely uncomfortable with this new invasion of his personal space. He was not used to it, but he figured with two attention- deprived boys and one very affectionate little girl and her mother, he better get used to showing affection.

They all separated a little while later and left the zoo hand in hand, with the three kittens in tow.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP



A/N: Whew! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had so much fun writing it. The link between the three kids will be explained later. Please read and review. I love to read them. Thank all of you who have reviewed. Thank you to Nikki, who inspired me to keep writing when RL got too much for me to handle. Love you!


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I write this with a heavy heart to let you know that I can no longer continue this story. Real life has gotten in the way and I have lost my inspiration. I am putting this story up for adoption, for anyone in this wonderful fandom that would like to continue it. Please, just leave me a PM and let me know…

Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read and review. I truly appreciate it.

Bethany


	10. Adoption

Hi Everyone-

Little Green Eyes has been adopted by Igymnast! I am excited, because I enjoy her work. I am sure she will do a great job.

The link to her page is on my profile page, so please watch out for the update and thank you all so much for sticking with the story.

Bethany


End file.
